


I Can't Take Him Anywhere

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory are used to the Doctor and River's timelines being confusing, but this is a little more confusing than normal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Take Him Anywhere

Rory lay in the hammock in their back garden, swinging one foot, idly watching Amy plant peonies. Strangely enough, gardening seemed to be something she enjoyed.

There was a rustle of wind, and the groan of ancient engines. He sat up as the Tardis materialized in front of the garden gate.

The door swung open, and a strange man strolled out. He was tall and skinny, wearing a pinstriped suit, a pair of square framed spectacles and hair that looked like a rooster's comb.

His bright brown eyes sparkled as he grinned a charming grin at them. "Hello! Sorry, didn't mean to land in your garden." He pointed behind him, over his shoulder into the Tardis.

"I was just following a temporal trace and..."

There was a crack of lightning and the smell of ozone and River dashed into the garden.

"Not here, Sweetie!" she yelled repressively before anyone could say anything. She dashed up, placed her hands on his shoulders, stretched up and kissed the strange man on the lips.

His eyes went flat, and a little dazed. He looked down at her, pupils dilated. "Do I know you?"

She turned him around and bundled him into the Tardis. ""Asgard, meet me at Asgard," she said. She pulled the door shut behind him and patted the Tardis. There was the sound of knocking on the inside of the door. "Hello! I..."

The Tardis dematerialized.

River turned around and looked at her stunned parents.

"Honestly!" she said, rolling her eyes. "I can't take him _anywhere_."

She slapped her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
